The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. Ser. No. 15/201,200
The smaller feature size is the use of multigate devices such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices. FinFETs are so called because a gate is present on and around a “fin” that extends from the substrate. FinFET devices may allow for shrinking the gate width of device while providing a gate on the sides and/or top of the fin including the channel region.